


Jenkins...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

by Ashery24



Series: The Aftermath of the Video Game: Game Over [3]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Jenkins. The Game…is Over.





	Jenkins...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

**Author's Note:**

> Having entered the DBH fandom doesn't mean that I have forgotten about this

I take the rest,

I push the pause

-Do you want some tea, Mr. Jones?

-What? -Asked Ezekiel, confused

-Tea, Mr. Jones. I think you need it. You looks... altered.

-Nah, I'm fine.

Jenkins said nothing. He just raise his eyebrow, without believing it.

Ezekiel, who was sitting in a chair but seemed like he was about to jump off a cliff, said:

-Maybe a little pause would go well. And some tea

Jenkins nodded approvingly and left the tea in front of Ezekiel. He took a sip. And, almost immediately, he felt calmer.

-If you want, you can join me at tea time every day, Mr. Jones. It's at 6.

Ezekiel took another sip, considering it.

-That would be fun.


End file.
